totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Spadek z wodospadu
Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 8 Chris : 'Ostatnio w obozie.. Drużyny musiały zdobyć skarb z jaskini no i niektórym to nie wyszło. A nawet przyprawili mi radość . Hahaha … Heather zaczyna odkrywać tajemniczy sojusz Alejandra , Bobbiego i Cortney .. no cóż to wymarzeni uczestnicy dla producenta. Co ich dzisiaj spotka dowiecie się teraz i tylko w tej sekundzie w Wawanakwie Totalnej Porażki !! '''Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening Z drzewa wyskakuje kamera i wyrzuca wiewiórkę , z dziury wychodzi kamera i płoszy skunksa , kolejna kamera wychodzi z wody i obraz leci na dół – widać pływającego Owena który wyskakuje z wody przed rekinem i przygniata stojącego na plaży Noaha. Kamera wchodzi na brzeg plaży , gdzie DJ i LeShawna tańczą przy ognisku , nagle przybiega Blake , który potrąca ich i LeShawna ląduje w ognisku. Bobbie stoi z boku i wybucha śmiechem. Kamera przechodzi na domek uczestników gdzie Heather , Alejandro i Cortney patrzą na siebie z nienawidzącym wzrokiem. Kamera wychodzi i przechodzi do stołówki , gdzie w kuchni kryje się Alexis , Chef go łapie i wykopuje z kuchni . kamera przechodzi na górę , gdzie łódkami płyną trent i przytulają go Katie i Sadie . nagle cała trójka spada w wodospad , a na pniu Eva ćwiczy i zrzuca w ich stronę kłodę. Kamera przechodzi koło wychodka , gdzie Gwen całuje się z Duncanem , obok wywarzają się drzwi , Cody próbuje się wydostać , ale Sierra wciąga go do środka. Kamera przechodzi do jaskini gdzie Izzy biega po kamieniach , a za nią Harold i nagle na Harolda spada stalaktyt. Kamera leci w stronę plaży , gdzie opala się Justin i Beth , szybko robi na nich ptak . Z boku Brigette całują z Geoffem Kamera przechodzi do studia gdzie na kanapie siedzą Lindsay i Tyler i obściskują się . Nagle przychodzi Chris a w klatce są Ezekiel i Camilie. Potem pojawia się napis Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki ! Chatka Obozowiczów '''Heather : '''Tak jak mówiłam , moje rzeczy maja leżeć tutaj i Tylko Tutaj. '''Cortney : Zabieraj te śmieci , potrzebuję miejsca. Noah : Zara obejrzymy walkę kobiet co nie Owen. Owen : Hmm przydałby się basen z budyniem . Gwen ''': Nawet ciekawy pomysł. '''Heather : Oj zamknijcie się . Cortney : '''Ha ! moje miejsce się nie wykręcaj. '''Heather : '''Co to w ogóle za drużyna !!?? '''Bobbie : Uciszcie się wszyscy. Nie podoba mi się ta rola , ale błagam was dajcie sobie spokój. Gwen : Powiedz to pani zrzędzie. Heather ''': Akurat się go posłucham. '''Bobbie ; Wiesz ,że wylecisz jak przegramy co nie ? Heather ': No co ty powiesz '''Cortney ': Zasłużyłaś na to. '''Owen : Tak , nawet ja czuję do ciebie odrazę. Chatka Cierniaków Alejandro : Nieźle poradziliśmy sobie z tym wyzwaniem. Leshawna : Że co my ! Harold ; '''ty nawet się nie starałeś. '''Beth : A na dodatek gdzieś zniknąłeś. Alejandro : Ale po co te nerwy. Dobrze jest i tyle. Trent : '''Kolo trochę przesadzasz z tym. '''Alejandro : Rany wszyscy się czepiają . Nikki : '''Jeśli można to Chris nas woła. Plac główny '''Chris : Witam was . Zaraz , a gdzie jest reszta ? Heather ; Interesujące. Gwen ; 'Chyba są na wzgórzu. '''Noah : '''A skąd to niby wiesz. B'eth : Wiesz tam ich widać. Katie : Witajcie . Sadie : '''Tak Witajcie. '''Alejandro : Gdzie wy byliście ? Duncan : Mała narada drużynowa. Nie wszystko musisz wiedzieć. A co do podsłuchu to słabo ukryłeś. Nikki : '''Taki beznadziejny podsłuch. Ja umiem już lepszy. '''Alejandro ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : Nie umieją docenić mnie . To duży błąd . Jestem ciekaw jak zareagują na węże pod łóżkiem za to . Hahaha Gwen : To jaką torturę nam przygotowałeś. Chris : '''A pierwsze wyzwanie dla podrażnienia. Musicie złożyć z tych śmieci 3 kajaki niezbędne do 2 wyzwania. Drużyna która wygra wyzwanie , zyska mała przewagę w postaci wioseł. '''Beth( Pokój zwierzeń ) : To jest kajak . Chris chyba nie wie , że kajaki potrzebują wioseł. LeShawna ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : '''nie podoba mi się to wyzwanie. To jak burza przed katastrofą , a Chris to chodząca bomba. Nie wiadomo co on odpali. '''Chris : '''Zaczynajcie !! '''Noah : Tak pędzę… Drużyna Cierniaków - Narada Harold : Co my tu mamy .. guma plastik , jakieś ostre narzędzia . Izzy : Patrzcie na mnie , jestem robotem . Bum Bum Bum !! Trent : Wiesz co Izzy , lepiej odłóż będziemy ich potrzebować. Beth : Ten plastikowy potrzebuje tylko zlepienia. Nikki : Tak jak się to trochę stopi to może damy radę. LeShawna : Nieźle laska kombinujesz. Nikki ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : Miło ,że ktoś mnie docenił nie dlatego , że jestem świruska . tylko za mój czyn. Przynajmniej mnie zauważają . Harold ; '''Dobra mamy ustalone. '''Alejandro : Wiesz co można użyć tych metalowych , trochę wygiąć i mamy kajak. Beth : Zajmij się tym iż Izzy. Alejandro : Dzięki ,że daliście mi pomoc. Alejandro ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : '''Wiem ,że usiłują się mnie pozbyć , ale wiedza ,że nie mają szans . O Tak. Drużyna Obozowiczów - kłótnia '''Cortney : Ja byłam kiedyś jak pamiętacie opiekunem na obozie i .. Heather : '''I przez ciebie przegramy wyzwanie. '''Cortney : Ja tylko oferuje wam moje doświadczenie. Noah : to może weźmiesz się do roboty . Czy to jest krew ! Owen : '''Daj .. Hmm jeleń w wieku 24 lat , północna część wyspy. '''Noah : Jesteś psem myśliwskim czy kim ? Brigette : Całkiem nieźle Owen : Jak byłem mały to kiedyś pomagałem tak wujkowi. Gwen : Interesujące , potrafisz tak wszystko identyfikować. Owen : Tak mama uważała ,ze powinienem iść na śledczego ale marze o byciu w krainie pączków , pizzy , i w ogóle !! Bobbie : Juhu . Wróć do rzeczywistości .. Rób Kajaki. Cortney : Musimy znowu wygrać ! Brigette : W tym się mogę zgodzić. Drużyna Misiaczek Cody - Ostry zapał Sadie : My razem zajmiemy się tym plastikowym kajakiem . Katie : Tak kiedyś to robiłyśmy i chyba damy radę. DJ : Duncan może my weźmiemy metal. Duncan : '''O tak , niezłe ostrze. '''DJ : Uważaj na nie. AAA… Duncan : '''Spokojnie. Takimi ostrzami to cięli się w poprawczaku , do zranienia były wiele gorsze. '''DJ : Tyle mi wystarczy. Cody ': Sierra , proszę nie przytulaj mnie tak .. '''S'ierra : 'Och , jak miło i przyjemnie .. cudownie Cody. '''Cody : '''Hej musimy wygrać wyzwanie .. '''Katie : '''Jakie to słodkie. Masz szczęście . '''Sadie : '''Tak znalazłaś miłość na całe życie . '''Sierra :' Wiem tylko , on nie chce, ale wiem . Wszystko może nam się wydarzyć. Duncan : No Cody słychać dzwony weselne .. Cody ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : Kiedy się odczepi , nie daje mi po prostu żyć ale wiem ,że musi to robić. Gdybyście to widzieli . Zabrała moje gacie i je ubrała !!. Myślałem że już do reszty oszalała. Po 40 minutach składania kajaków Chris : Ludzie musicie już kończyć Sierra : Co ! Jeszcze za krótko Chris . Cody : 'Za późno wzięliśmy się do roboty ! '''Duncan ': Ja tam skończyłem . '''DJ : Nieźle wyszła. C'''hris : 'No nie powiem całkiem udane. A jak wam poszło Obozowicze ? '''Heather : 'Żartujesz , są idealnie . Bobbie : Lepiej spójrz na Noaha i Owena. Heather : Co wy robicie ! Noah : Owen poczuł zapach kurczaka i zabrał za sobą kajak . Chris : Hahaha , macie tylko 2 kajaki , całkiem źle zrobiliście .. A jak pozostałe ofiary. Beth : 'Według mnie całkiem dobrze w tak krótkim czasie. '''Harold : '''Wszystko dopracowane. '''Chris ': Dobra a jak macie zamiar zjechać kajakiem , LeShawna : O który ci chodzi ? '''Katie : '''Chyba o nasz , nie miał być z gałęzi . '''Trent : Zrobiłyście kajak zagałęzi ! Miałyście tylko go załatać i to wszystko . Chris : '''Tak więc mamy wyniki . Wygrywają albo raczek wygrywa Misiaczek Cody ! I to wy będziecie mieć fory w następnym wyzwaniu. '''Trent ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : Gdyby Katie i Sadie nie zmarnowali dobrego materiały moglibyśmy wygrać. Ale cóż mam inne sprawy na głowie. Dlaczego Gwen rzuciła mnie dla Duncana .. Wciąż jestem zdziwiony. Alejandro ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : '''Nie sądziłem , że dwie różowe przyjaciółeczki są tak słabe . Może trzeba coś z nimi zdziałać. '''Bobbie ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : '''Maja szczęście ,że mają mnie w drużynie ,. Zresztą muszę cos wymyślić na Heather . za bardzo koło nas węszy. A co do tych porankowych sierot to naprawdę , są bardziej żałośni niż sądziłem . Alejandro i Cortney mi zaufali. Cudownie , tak jak zaplanowałem. '''Chris : '''Dobra bierzcie te kajaki i idziemy na sam szczyt . czas na drugie wyzwanie . Musicie oczywiście spłynąć po tych kajakach w dół. '''Noah : '''No chyba jaja Se robisz. '''Duncan ; '''bo ty ich nie masz , nie wymiękaj. '''Gwen : '''To było niezłe. '''Trent : Wcale że nie. Duncan ; '''Daj sobie spokój. '''Cortney : Łatwo ci to mówić zdrajco ! Duncan ; Akurat teraz mam się tobą przejmować. Chris : '''Uspokójcie się , czekam na was za kilka minut na szczycie albo poczekajcie teraz na eliminacje. W Czasie wspinaczki na szczyt wodospadu '''Katie : Sorki ale musze się zatrzymać na chwilę nie dam rady. Sadie : '''Ja też , nie mam sił . '''Alejandro : Proszę mogę wam uraczyć moją drobną pomocą. Sadie ; To wspaniale . Katie : '''Tak , dobry pomysł. '''Katie i Sadie ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : '''Wiemy , ze on jest niezły … ale on jest tak nieziemsko , przystojny achhh '''Heather : On coś knuje , tylko nie wiem co .. Brigette : Też tak myślę , ale nie wiadomo co z tego wyniknie. Gwen : Może pomożecie .. Brigette : Sorki Gwen , już. Heather : Poczekam na was na szczycie. Owen : '''Jeść , jeść.. '''Noah : '''Nie poddawaj się tylko kilka chwil drogi stąd '''Izzy : Co tam chrupaszku. Owen : Izzy , mam do ciebie sprawę . Izzy : O jaką , tylko się pośpiesz tak , mam zaraz umówione spotkanie. Noah : Niby z kim . Izzy : '''Nie mogę powiedzieć bo to tajniak. '''Noah ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : Czasami samemu sobie się dziwie , dlaczego ludzie tacy są. Owen : Pamiętasz na Jamajce chciałem z Toba zerwać , ale zrozumiałem ,że jesteś tym co najbardziej lubię . Oczywiście poza Jedzzzzeniem. Na szczycie wodospadu Chris : '''No w końcu dotarliście. Zaczynałem się nudzić. '''Nikki : A wyglądamy na błazny ? Chris ; Spójrz w lewo Nikki : Rany.. Sierra : No co , Cody : Pomocy tlenu . Sierra : Już ci pomagam Cody . Chris : Dobra , mniejsza z tym . Musicie teraz użyć kajaków i spłynąć nimi wodospadem. Ponieważ dwie drużyny nie mają kajaków , to czeka ich małe pływanie . Zaczyna drużyna Obozowiczów. Heather : Nie podoba mi się to . Gwen : Nie marudź tylko wiosłuj. Heather : Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru …. AAAAA ! Chris : jak im się udało , no widać ,że nieciekawie. Teraz kolejna dwójka. Bobbie : Dobra jest teraz powoli Cortney. Cortney ; Jest udało się Woooł , Bobbie ; Ale Super !! Bobbie ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : No co umiem czasami się cieszyć z innych rzeczy niż cierpienie. Chris : 'Jakoś im poszło . Chefie na ile oceniasz te wyczyny ? '''Chef : '''Daje im 6 punktów , tylko ze względu ,że Bobbie , miał frajdę. '''Chris ': Dobrze , tera wy Cierniaki. '''Nikki : '''Rany Trent , nie damy rady. '''Trent : Musi się na udać ,,, Nikki : '''Nienawidzę wodyyyyyy….. '''Trent : '''Niezła jazda. '''Alejandro : Witajcie , jak tam u was. Katie : '''Całkiem dobrze i miło '''Sadie : Rozmawiałyśmy o tym , nie miałyśmy z nim rozmawiać. Alejandro : '''Panie , tylko chciałem być miły. '''Katie : '''Widzisz , a co do nas. '''Sadie : '''Przestań , chodźmy Stąd. '''Chris : Kochasiu teraz twoja kolej. Alejandro : '''Wybaczcie mi musze was opuścić. '''Katie : Na razie.. Duncan ; Coś mi się to nie podobało. DJ ''': Też tak myślę '''Alejandro ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : Co za naiwniaczki , zobaczą jak się płynie kajakiem bez sznurka i z dziurami. Prawdziwa uczta .. Chris : Dobra Kochaś i szajbuska zdobyli dla drużyny aż 19 punktów. Izzy : Wymiatam , O łosoś. Heather : '''Nie krzycz szajbusko. '''Chris : Dobra , Lecicie na raz całą drużyną . DJ ''': Co się stało ! '''Duncan : Uważaj … Katie i Sadie : Nasz kajak !! Sierra ; Cody , pomóż. Cody : '''Oj rany jaka wysokość .. A.aaa… '''Chris : '''Ouć to musiało boleć , trzy kajaki rozbite więc mamy zwycięscy. Drużyno Cierniaków wygrywacie zadanie '''Beth : '''Fajnie udało się nam. '''Chris : A wy Drużyno misiaczek Cody widzimy się na eliminacjach. Eliminacje Chris : '''Nie rozumiem was . Wy nie macie zamiaru wygrać . No ale cóż eliminacje to eliminacje. A więc kto dziś otrzyma order. Są to Duncan , Sadie , Sierra Dj Słabo ci poszło z tym kajakiem . nie wiem czy to partner , czy ktoś. Cody Gościu Widziałeś co to w ogóle kajak. No i oczywiście jedna z patyczarskich dziewczyn Katie. Ostatnie odznaki otrzymują Cody i DJ ! '''Sadie : Co !! DJ : Udało się . Cody : A już miałem gęsią skórkę. Sadie : Nie Katie proszę nie zostawaj mnie .. Katie : Przykro mi taki jest nasz los. Sadie : Nie ! Nie mogę cię zostawić , Chris , koledzy żegnam was nie przeżyje odejścia Katie Sierra : Stój możesz z nami zostać. Duncan : Jak dla mnie to dobrze. Cody : Nie rozumiesz , że będziemy słabsi. Chris : Dobra koniec pogaduszek , Katie , Sadie do łodzi przegranych tędy.. I w ten oto sposób opuściły nas dwie najbliższe przyjaciółki . Czy Sojusz Bobbiego wyrzuci więcej osób , czy Duncan polubi swoja drużynę , czy Trent zapragnie naprawić miłosny zawód z Gwen , to wszystko w następnym odcinku. Kategoria:Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki